


What do you mean gone?

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: After they reveal the events leading up to their trip to the past, Mia and William are asked about their mom by their Dad and they don't know how to break to him that they have no idea here Felicity is.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540237
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	What do you mean gone?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that a lot of people were complaining that they didn't like that Wiliam and Mia didn't tell Oliver about what happened to Felicity in the future so I decided to write this fic. I don't own anything, DC, DC Comics and the CW does. PLEASE kudos, comment, and bookmark.

“AND what?” Rene snapped impatiently, his teeth clenched. William looked at Rene in despair “JJ killed her.” He revealed with tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Rene” William apologized. Rene backed away, stormed out of the bunker and into the elevator with John close behind. The silence palpated throughout the bunker “I will go after them.” Connor told Mia softly. Mia nodded “Go, we can handle this.” She urged with a small smile. Connor nodded “Thanks, troublemaker.” He said before he sprints over and on the elevator. 

Raising his head, Oliver cleared his throat “What about Felicity? What happened to her?” He questioned curiously. William and Mia froze, they had a feeling that their Dad would ask about their mom, but neither William nor Mia can figure out the words to say “Dad, um...” William stumbled nervously. Oliver stared at his kids “It can’t be that bad, could it?” He waved off but William and Mia’s expressions didn’t change. Oliver’s stomach filled with dread and fear “Guys, what’s with the dramatic pause, please tell me, what happened to Felicity?” He asked a hint of desperation in his voice. When they didn’t speak up, tears welled up in Oliver’s eyes as he clenched his teeth “Where is Felicity?!” He demanded harshly, looking at both his kids. 

William went down the stairs and over to his dad “I’ll tell you but we need to go somewhere private.” He whispered pleadingly. Oliver nodded shakingly “Ok.” He answered before he, William and Mia went over to a secluded corner. Oliver looked at his kids sternly “What happened to your mother?” He asked again, almost dreading their answer. William exhaled “After we saved the city, the three of us met at your grave. Mom said she was going away, but it was different this time. We won’t be able to contact her. She said this journey is something she’d been looking forward to for a long time. She asked us to take care of each other, and after we said bye. We haven’t seen her since.” He explained somberly.

Oliver shut his eyes in anguish “I think I know why.” He mumbled before he started to pace. “Damn, I knew she’d find me but this is extreme,” Oliver muttered blown away. “Why would she do this? I know she loves me, but doing what I think she does. Damn.” He wondered remarkably. Mia stared at her dad and crossed her arms “What did she do?” She inquired, wondering what he’ll say. Oliver cleared his throat “When the Monitor came to collect on my debt, and I was saying goodbye to your mom, she said ‘I will find you, I promise.’ so I think she went to the Monitor and made a deal.” He started cautiously. William looked curiously yet intrigued “What kind of deal?” He wondered. Oliver inhaled and exhaled heavily “She wants to see me and be with me, so she gives up her life on earth to be with me.” He explained softly.

Mia nor William knew what to say, it was a shock. Their mom gave up her life on earth so she’d be with their dad. How fucked up is that? To see her husband again, she had to give up any chance of seeing her kids ever again. Mia shook her head, “I need some air.” She rushed out, stomping toward the exit but stopped by her brother. “Mia, wait!” William protested grabbing her wrist. Mia looked back at William “I’ll be back, I just need some time alone.” She assured him softly. William nodded and let go of her wrist “Okay.” He murmured as both he and his dad watched her sprint away. 

**~After defeating the Deathstroke's, Smoak-Queen apartment~**

The three of them sat in the living room in silence “I don’t get it. I know we didn’t need her to protect us anymore, but that doesn’t mean we didn’t want her in our lives.” Mia said confused, picking at her fingernails. William sighed and shrugged his shoulders “I don’t either, Mia but Felicity had been watching over and protecting us for twenty years. She deserved a break.” He argued knowingly. Mia nodded absentmindedly “Yeah, she did.” She whispered guiltily. 

Mia knew more than anyone that Felicity needed a break because Mia didn’t make it easy, especially after she found out she was Overwatch again. Felicity tried to reconcile, but Mia would push her away, snarling and rejecting her mom every turn. Mia turned to her Dad “Hey, you’ve been quiet for a while, what are you thinking?” She pondered curiously. Oliver ran his fingers through his hair “I’m just wrapping my head around everything, and while I respect her choice, I hate that she had to leave you two to be with me.” He admitted remorsefully. William groaned frustratedly, “Dad, you can’t blame yourself. Mom wouldn’t want that.” He reprimanded knowingly. Oliver opened his mouth, but Mia beat him to the punch “As I hate to admit it, the lovable dork is right. Mom wouldn’t want you to wallow in self-pity, besides we can change the future, right?” She agreed optimistically. Oliver smiled and nodded “Yes, the timeline changed so we can change anything.” He confirmed nervously.

William observed his dad’s face “Your nervous about how the timeline will change, aren’t you?” He guessed knowingly. Oliver nodded eagerly, “I’ve never had a great experience with time travel, and I’m nervous about what the backlash will be.” He confessed softly. Mia looked at her dad curiously “There’s something else bothering you, isn’t there?” She declared certainly. Oliver blushed bright red “I’ve been dying to call Felicity since you guys appeared in the bunker.” He admitted sheepishly, rubbing his fingers together. William and Mia looked at each other than at their dad “Maybe we can talk to Mom in the morning, but it’s possible she already knows we’re here.” Mia suggested softy. Oliver smiled widely at the suggestion “I’d love to call your mom in the morning.” He murmured happily.

Oliver noticed throughout the conversation William and Mia looked exhausted, especially after eating the Monte Cristos he made. Both of them have sunk into their chairs, their eyes have glossed over with sleepiness and they have drooped “Ok, I think it’s time for bed.” He announced suddenly. Mia and William shook their heads “But DAD!!” They protested tiredly. Oliver looked at them, knowingly “Bed now, you two.” He ordered sternly, ending the discussion. Both of his children groaned “Fine, we’ll go to bed.” they grumbled tiredly. William and Mia stood up “Night, dad.” they mumbled sleepily, slight smiles on their faces as they trudged towards their bedrooms. “Night, guys. See you for breakfast.” He bid them good night. 

After making himself comfortable on the couch, Oliver closed his eyes, feeling hopeful. His kids are here and together with him. Every day, they change the future. Hell, they already have with Mia, William and Connor’s arrival and Grant Wilson's imprisonment. Either way, the future is changing and anything is possible, even changing Felicity leaving in the future. “_The__ day is getting brighter and brighter as each day passes.” Oliver thought optimistically with a smile as he drifts deeper into sleep. _

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading!!


End file.
